Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes
by schizophrenic genius
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are on their own, but they are yet to fulfill what has to be done: Find the Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort. On the mission, they struggle to survive, but not without new powers, some romance, discoveries and adventures.
1. Never a More Different Summer

Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, although I wish I did.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione know what is coming, and they are ready for it. The trio is setting off to a quest beyond Hogwarts with a goal beyond banishing Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and to see to a new age. Post HBP. Discoveries, mysteries, Dursley torture, romance, powers, horcruxes, R.A.B., the Hogwarts four, Greek Gods, Merlin and suspense galore! HarryGinny, RonHermione.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, but I hope that you'll like it because I put everything I had in it. Please review 'cause I need your support. (Now I'm getting mushy…) By the way, this story starts after the 6th book. I beg your pardon if some of the new spells are inaccurate. I only racked my brains for the Latin words. Love you all and I hope you like it!

psyche97snuffles

Chapter 1

Never a More Different Summer

_We are who we dream to be. We become what we believe we'll be._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was the train ride home from Hogwarts. The weather was a dull, cloudy gray, with a soft drizzle. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated silently in their compartment. All of them were staring into space, thinking along the same lines.

_Dumbledore is dead. Just like Sirius. _

_Voldemort is out there. And we have four more horcruxes, torn pieces of his soul, to destroy before we could destroy him._

_We have to do something. We can't let those who died in the hands of Voldemort die in vain. _

_But how do we do it? Can we even do it?_

For hours the four of them just sat there, barely talking to each other except to ask about the time. After what felt like ages, the train screeched and fell to a stop. The conductor then announced that the passengers could get off and go through the barrier. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all through the barrier silently, and searched for their parents, but in Harry's case, "relatives".

The silence was broken when Ron said, "Okay, how do we tell mum and dad?"

Harry was startled, "Tell them what, Ron?"

Hermione answered, "That we're going to the Dursleys with you, silly! You didn't think we'd break our promise, did you?"

"Of course not, it's just that – never mind."

Ginny said, "You know we're always here for you, Harry. Never forget that. But I'll bet our parents will allow us to go with you. You're well protected in the Dursleys' house anyway. The only problem is how we will get your uncle to agree?"

"That's easy. We'll just have to get Mad-Eye to threaten them again. Besides, we can do magic now. We could threaten them with anything we want!" said Ron casually.

"Ron! Really!" admonished Hermione.

"I think Ron's right, Hermione. They'd deserve it anyway. But since when is Ginny coming along?" asked Harry.

"Hey! I have every right to come! You're my boyfriend, don't you remember? Besides, Hermione told me while we were packing." Ginny said, annoyed.

"But Gin, remember what I told you at the funeral?"

"Yes, I do remember and I don't care! You have to at least give me the freedom to make my own decisions!"

"But – ".

"Harry, do at least let her come. She's old enough to make her own choices." interfered Hermione.

Harry knew there was no arguing to this, especially with Hermione against him. He knew he could not debate with Hermione about anything. Most especially about feelings.

"All right." Harry finally relented.

"Good."

In the heat of their discussion, they did not realize that their relatives were calling them so loud already that the Muggles were staring at them.

"Ron! Ginny! Oh for goodness sake! We've been calling you until our throats were dry!"

"Sorry, mum."

"Let me have a look at you! Ron, your shirt is all crumpled! Ginny, dear, did you eat well at Hogwarts? You lost a lot of weight!"

"That's the way everyone's weight is, mum. And oh, yeah, we have to tell you something. In private. But let's wait for Harry and Hermione." said Ginny.

Hermione was a few feet away from them, greeting her parents and getting similar admonishments that Ron and Ginny got. Eventually, she led her parents to where Ron and Ginny were standing. She introduced her parents to the others and vice versa.

"Where's Harry?" she asked after a little while.

"Right here." Harry didn't have anyone beside him. "I didn't find them. I guess the Dursleys got late."

Everyone's faced darkened at the mention of the Dursleys. Then Mrs. Weasley inquired, "So what's this all about, children? Do we have to go someplace quiet?"

"Yes mum." Said Ron.

Everyone went behind the ticket booth, where there was a dark, unoccupied corner. Mrs. Weasley cast a silencing charm around them.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss that was so private?" she asked.

Hermione answered quickly, "Ron, Ginny and I want to go with Harry to the Dursleys this summer to keep him company."

Hermione's parents said, "What? Why? Can't you at least stay with us for the summer a little while?"

"I'm sorry, mum, dad, but the Dursleys are not exactly the nicest people and Harry would be a bit lonely. He needs us all there, you know."

Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment. It was partly because he was embarrassed by the way Hermione talked about him and partly because he knew that her story was only half true. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he wanted to visit his parents' graves and find the rest of the Horcruxes to get Voldemort. And that was the real reason they wanted to be there for him.

"I guess it would be alright. You just make sure you write to us often, okay, honey?"

"I promise, Mum." Said Hermione.

"I suppose I should just allow you two since Hermione's been allowed, right? Although I thought something like this would happen given recent events. You just promise me that you would take care of yourselves, and write as often as possible. And don't use too much magic. If you think you could get away with pranking the Dursleys to death, think again." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, mum, I love you so much. I promise to send you a letter every three days." Said Ginny with a hug.

"Two."

"But Mum!"

"Alright, three. Just make sure you do that and stay safe, alright?"

"We promise."

"Alright, Ron, Ginny. But what are you going to do about the Dursley's?"

"Er, we were hoping that you would, uh, ask them to stay with us, if that's okay with you." Said Ron.

"I see," said Mrs. Weasley. She held a mischievous glint in her eye that shocked them all. Apparently, she was planning something for the Dursleys. Harry never thought that Mrs. Weasley, of all people, would plan something nasty on someone, even if her life depended on it. It seemed that she thought the Dursleys deserved it, and Molly Weasley would only show the prankster part of herself when the need arose. Fred and George would love to see this.

"Uh, mum, I don't think pranking the Dursleys would be such a good idea," said Ron cautiously.

"Who said anything about pranking? I'm just going to have a little talk with them," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still sparkling.

"Who would have thought Mum would be the one to get back at the Dursleys?" whispered Ron to Harry, astounded.

"Yeah, it's scary," agreed Harry.

"I think that's because of the row she and Sirius had once before about letting us listen in to the Order. It seems that she saw things in a new light," said Hermione knowledgeably.

"Ah, the Dursleys. There they are. Shall we, children?" said Mrs. Weasley with a grin, beckoning them forward.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all had grins on their faces as they approached Platform 9, where the Dursleys were standing and looking ready to go any second and leave Harry.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, lovely to meet you both. I am Mrs. Molly Weasley, and these are my children, Ron and Ginny. This are Hermione and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Mrs. Weasley with a very sweet smile that was similar to Umbridge's whenever she was trying to hide her anger. But Mrs. Weasley's smile at the moment was the only thing that was similar between the two women. The other characteristics were incomparable. However, the look the Dursleys all had was as if they had swallowed a lemon.

"I just have a teensy request," said Mrs. Weasley, again imitating Professor Umbridge to probably irritate the Dursleys. "Harry here just suffered a loss and gone through a tough ordeal at the end of the school year. It is imperative that his friends accompany him, because it is a hard time for him to adjust. And also, Professor Dumbledore told us last year that Harry must come back to Privet Drive in order to make sure that the wards are still working, at least until after his birthday."

The Dursleys were paling, and Dudley let out a fart. All of them were standing still as they slowly processed the information. It was Uncle Vernon who recovered first. He said in a very angry tone while trying to control his temper, "I won't let them stay in my house. I will not have any of that, er –."

"Yes, Mr. Dursley?"

"That is to say, er -," stuttered Uncle Vernon, suddenly scared when he saw Mrs. Weasley ready her wand in order to shrink some of the luggage discreetly. It seemed like he suddenly remembered last year's threats from the Order, added to the fact that Mrs. Weasley might curse him if he said something unpleasant. Harry and Ron were both trying to stifle their laughs as Uncle Vernon's face started to grow a lovely shade of purple.

"That is to say, how can we let them stay, er, we do not have enough room," recovered Aunt Petunia.

Mrs. Weasley replied sweetly, "Oh no, not to worry! We could always use magic to enlarge Harry's room without even affecting the other rooms. I'm sure a good engorgement charm would do and the four of them could stay there. Ron and Hermione are both of age, by the way, and can now do magic, so you wouldn't have any Ministry owls to deal with."

Uncle Vernon was back on the game, "Oh no, no no! I will not have my house toyed with any unnaturalness that-." He stopped again as he saw Mrs. Weasley doing a scourging charm on the teens' clothes. Harry did all that he could to stop himself from laughing and ruining the moment.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. You do not need to worry about feeding them and spending for ekeltricity. (Electricity, muttered Ginny.) They could just conjure their food. Magic could do wonders. Besides, you would be able to get to know your nephew's friends, won't you, Mr. Dursley? And it would be good for the children to be more exposed to different situations, don't you think?"

Uncle Vernon was about to protest when Aunt Petunia suddenly whispered something unintelligible to his ear. He faced the wizards and witches again and nodded slowly, as if about to be put to a death sentence. Dudley's jaw fell open. Harry let out a silent whoop.

"Alright then. Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I promise the children will not be much of a trouble. Children, you behave yourselves while you're there. I will miss you. Take care of Harry, alright?"

"We promise mum. Goodbye," said Ginny.

"Bye mum," said Ron.

"Love you, mum, dad," said Hermione.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

The four of them marched happily and mischievously to the Dursleys' car. The Dursleys were walking slowly as if they walked slowly enough, the others would change their minds. Unfortunately for them, they didn't. And so the Dursleys entered the car silently. Then Mr. Dursley said, "So how are we all gonna fit, eh?"

Hermione pulled out her wand cheerfully, "Oh, an engorgement charm!"

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Aunt Petunia frantically.

"_Engorgio!"_ yelled Hermione, pointing her wand towards the backseat. Too late.

The seats of the car lengthened itself in both sides. However, the outside was still the same as it was.

"How did you do it on just the inside, Hermione?" asked Ron, doing his best to appear interested, now that they were together.

"Oh, just point the wand vertically on the object. And it's important that it's pointing on the inside," said Hermione.

"I hate to cut the chat, but we have to go home. Unless you want to do public transport," grumbled Uncle Vernon.

"Nah, we could apparate," muttered Ron sarcastically.

The seven of them waited for an hour in silence in the car before they reached Privet Drive. Ron was ogling at all the Muggle equipment such as traffic lights, phone booths, etc. The car finally hit a stop at Number 4, Privet Drive. Everyone got off the car and looked around. Ron and Ginny were both curiously staring at the microwave oven about what it was. Harry led the way to his room, which was just at the landing of the stairs with the cupboard underneath it.

"Harry, you mentioned that the Dursleys used to put you in a cupboard under the stairs. You don't mean this cupboard?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, that's the one," said Harry with his face going beet red.

"Oh," said Ginny, not sure of what to say.

"Come on, let's go upstairs to where my room is," Harry said to break the silence.

Harry and the others walked up to the room, Ron jumping in surprise when the stairs creaked. Harry opened the room and said, "Welcome to my humble abode." Hermione smiled.

"It's a really nice room, Harry. It's neat, unlike Ron's here," said Ginny.

"Hey! I like the way my room is fixed. It's, uh, called abstract design," said Ron.

They all burst out laughing, especially Hermione, "Honestly, Ron, you're hopeless. But I still love you."

Everyone silenced at the sweet moment. Ron's ears turned pink. Ginny broke the awkwardness. "Okay, let's get moving. We have to enlarge the room, right?"

"Right now?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yes, if you want to be able to sleep tonight. We won't fit, remember?" said Ginny.

"Oh, right. Ron, Hermione, would you do the honors?"

"Sure," said Ron, eager to do his first piece of magic outside of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione yelled simultaneously, _"Engorgio Quadra!"_ The room enlarged by four times its size.

"Now, for the beds and other things, let's do a duplication charm. _Multeo Quadra!" _

"What's going on in there?" yelled Aunt Petunia at the noise.

"Nothing, Aunt Petunia!" yelled Harry back.

The door opened and she went in. Aunt Petunia's eyes went wide at what she saw. The room was exactly the way it was, only, four times as much. It was like there were mirrors used as walls. And yet the house did not change. At all. So the result was inevitable. Aunt Petunia fainted.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Oh no, now what?" asked Harry.

"We wake her up. _Ennervate."_ Hermione said.

"Jeez, your aunt has some serious problems, Harry," said Ron.

"Paranoia, phobia, anxiety attacks, nosiness. Yeah. She has all that," Harry said soberly.

Aunt Petunia's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. The way her eyes went wide at her surroundings made them scared that she would faint again, but this time, she held her balance.

"Wha-what happened here?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh, just an engorgement and duplication charm. Nothing to worry about," said Ginny.

Aunt Petunia stood up slowly and backed out the door. Her hands were shaking and her face was devoid of blood. The expression on her face was that of fear, shock, anger, and surprisingly, a small hint of envy. Just when Harry thought that she was about to burst, she said timidly, "I'll just leave you kids in here alright?"

"Oh, er, thanks, Aunt Petunia," said Harry, just as shocked as Aunt Petunia.

The door closed and Aunt Petunia was out of the room. The four stared at each other in bewilderment at the woman's reaction.

"Well, that was strange," said Ron.

"Definitely. It seemed like she was mad and scared of Harry, but when I looked at her eyes, it looked like she wanted to express something else," said Ginny.

"It seems like she was jealous. Remember that you mentioned to us once that Aunt Petunia hated your mum because her parents always said, 'Lily this and Lily that.' Maybe that's the reason why she's jealous and angry at the same time. She probably wishes that she had magic so that her childhood would have had more memories of attention being given to her. And she's probably angry because we reminded her again of that lack of attention. And so she resents and longs for magic at the same time," said Hermione in a tone of being called on in class.

"Whoa, Hermione. I don't know how you do it, but, that was wicked," Ron said, for the lack of a better word.

"What's wicked?"

"The way you just interpret other people's feelings! You could be an advice columnist for the Daily Prophet, you know!"

Hermione blushed from the praise. "Thanks Ron. That's really sweet."

"Er, no problem, Hermione."

The two of them stood closer to each other, smiling as if they were in heaven. They leaned in. Hermione very slowly closed her eyes, bracing herself. Ron did so too. The two of them were just inches apart. Then…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hem, hem."

Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Their actions were obviously noticed by the two other occupants in the room. Harry watched with amusement when he said, "Hem, hem," in a perfect imitation of Umbridge, causing the two of them to jump. They looked at Harry and Ginny, blushing a deep crimson.

"Er, it's late, I think we should get some sleep and fix the room a bit tomorrow. It's creepy that all our things look the same," said Ron, trying to change the subject.

"Sure Ron, we should get some sleep so that some others might be a bit more… relaxed and free," said Ginny mischievously. She knew every bit of what would have happened, and would make sure that Ron was tormented for the rest of his life for always scolding her for kissing when he himself could not help it. Not that she was totally evil, but just a bit.

Harry saw the look on Ginny's face and realized that he would at least have to try and save Ron right now and give him a break. Harry was his best friend after all. "That's a good idea. I'm exhausted. The bathroom is just outside the room. I'm going to unpack." With that, Ginny gave him a nasty look for spoiling her fun.

Harry started unpacking his things. He put his clothes in the wardrobe and kept his most prized possessions, like the Invisibility cloak, Marauder's map and Firebolt within his trunk. Unlike the previous years, he did not need to hide his things under the floorboard anymore, with his friends there. In fact, he was looking forward to a very interesting summer.

As he was taking things out, his fingers found the locket. The locket that had caused so much anguish to Harry, in more ways than one. It was because of this locket that Dumbledore died. It was because of this locket that Harry lost his next closest thing to a parent, next to Sirius. On top of it all, it was only a fake Horcrux. All their efforts to eliminate the menace that was Voldemort became useless.

Oh yes, Harry certainly felt that he had to do something. That was to do what Dumbledore and this R.A.B. who left the locket started. To destroy Voldemort. But he had a long path ahead of him, as there were four more Horcruxes and this R.A.B. to find. Besides, he had other things on his agenda this summer.

This is going to be an interesting summer.

To be continued…


	2. Discoveries

Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes

By psyche97snuffles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, although I wish I did.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione know what is coming, and they are ready for it. The trio is setting off to a quest beyond Hogwarts with a goal beyond banishing Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and to see to a new age. Post HBP. Discoveries, mysteries, Dursley torture, romance, powers, Horcruxes, R.A.B., the Hogwarts four, Greek Gods, Merlin and suspense galore! HarryGinny, RonHermione.

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed in my previous chapter, Never a More Different Summer. I'm sorry if this chapter's a little late for you, because we had our exams this week and I really don't want to fail. Sorry if the spells aren't exactly Latin, I just invented them. Please read and review. Your reviews are better than chocolate when it comes to getting my spirits up. Love you all and I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Discoveries

Harry woke up at seven in the morning, wondering where he was. When his memories flowed back to him, he remembered that he was at Privet Drive with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, in his enlarged room. _Oh Ginny, _thought Harry. He wanted to show his feelings to her but the risk was just too much. His plan to make sure that his friends were safe was proving to be too hard to do, but he somehow had to do it.

He saw that everyone else was still asleep, which was expected. They had quite a long day yesterday. Harry remembered what happened and still couldn't believe that his friends were staying at Privet Drive with him. It was like some surreal dream that made him float around in excitement and giddiness.

Shaking off his thoughts, he walked to the bathroom immediately so that he would prevent heavy traffic when they all woke up. In Hogwarts, he could just do a cleaning charm instead of taking a bath whenever he was in a hurry. In Privet Drive, however, it was a different matter.

Then something clicked. He remembered that Remus once told him that the Ministry of Magic found out about underage wizardry by the house. Number 4, Privet Drive was not supposed to have anyone doing magic in it, with Harry being underage. Yet Ron and Hermione did magic last night and they didn't receive any letter. That meant that the Ministry of Magic might have known that the two of them were staying at the Dursleys, with Mr. Weasley being there. So that meant…

"_Scourgify!" _yelled Harry, and his hair was suddenly wet and clean. He was surprised by his own Gryffindor courage to even try it, with all the risks. Harry realized what he did and he stood stock-still, waiting in the corridor to the bathroom for five minutes for the signs of a Ministry owl. There wasn't one.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" cried Harry jubilantly, dancing like Fred, George and Ginny during their war dance of "He got off! He got off!"

"Er, Harry, are you okay?"

"Aahh! Oh it's you, Ginny," said Harry, blushing.

"Yeah, you woke me up," Ginny said.

"Sorry," Harry said, trying to get his goofy grin off his face but failing spectacularly.

"So what on earth made you so happy this morning?"

"Well, er, I can do magic!" said Harry.

"Of course you can, you're a wizard," Ginny pointed out with eyebrows raised, obviously still grumpy from the wake-up call.

"No! I mean, I can do magic right here, right now! Without getting caught!"

"Whoa. You mean to tell me that – you can – do magic – right now?"

Harry nodded.

"Really? But aren't you underage?"

"Exactly! And the reason why I can do it is because Remus told me that the Ministry checks underage magic by the house. This house is not supposed to have any magical activity, but when Ron and Hermione did magic, they were not apprehended," Harry explained.

"That's because they're of age."

"Well, that means that the Ministry knows that there are magical people of age here and they're allowing magic. But they don't check as per person anyway."

"But – oh! So that means all of us can do magic?"

"Yup," said Harry with a grin.

"Really?" asked Ginny, not able to believe it.

"Really, really."

"Have you done any magic yet?"

"I just used a cleaning charm on my hair."

"A cleaning charm – on your hair. You mean that you didn't take a bath and spelled you hair instead?"

"Uhuh."

Ginny grimaced but let it pass. She didn't know that Harry spells his hair clean. Harry, realizing what he just said, blushed for a second time that day.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tease you until you die, unlike I'd do to Ron. Besides, there are some habits that people want to hide and just can't stop, right?"

Harry blushed even deeper that the color of his face rivaled Ginny's hair. He changed the subject, "So, about doing magic outside school…"

"Ah, the perfect change of subject. Luckily, the new subject interests me as well. Let's get back to the topic. Are you telling me that I can do magic in here?"

"I told you that about five times already," Harry countered.

"Alright, I'll try. But if I get caught, I'll make sure that the whole world knows that you spell your hair clean," Ginny threatened. She pointed her wand at her pajamas, _"Scourgify!"_

Again, they waited for five minutes, heart thumping, for a Ministry owl telling them that they were expelled or banned from the use of magic. Again, nothing came.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Wow!" said Ginny, astounded.

"See? I told you so!"

"What's going on it there?" asked Ron blearily, obviously just having woken up.

"I can do magic here!"

Ron was suddenly wide awake, "What?"

"I said I can do magic here!"

"But how?"

Ginny explained to Ron Harry's analysis. Ron was astounded.

"Mate, you're a genius! But it's really unfair. But you're still a genius."

"Ron, I think Hermione's figured it out by now. The only reason she might not have told us is because we might do it and get caught," said Harry modestly.

"I suppose. But look at the bright side! All of us can now do magic and Hermione's and my jobs will be easier. We don't have to conjure food all the time!"

"And we can prepare too," Harry muttered. He was thinking that he had to get prepared for getting the Horcruxes.

"Prepare for wha – oh…" said Ron just as quietly.

Hermione opened the door of the bedroom. "What are you doing standing in there? We still have much to do, you know!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny smiled at Hermione and entered the bedroom, or rather, four identical bedrooms within a bedroom, if you get my meaning.

"So what is it we're all going to do, Hermione?" asked Harry slyly.

"We all have to fix the bedrooms magically so that everything's not completely identical and there will be more space too."

"You don't mean all of us?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Of course not, you and Harry aren't of age."

"But didn't you say all of us?"

"What are you up to Ginny?"

"Nothing, I'm just pointing out the fact that you said we're all going to do it."

"You know that you and Harry can't do magic now."

"Are you sure?" Harry interrupted.

At that point, Hermione knew that they have found out. "Alright, I give up. But that doesn't mean you can abuse it."

"Thanks, Hermione" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

And the room makeover started. Ron made sure that the door was locked so that they would not have any more fainting scenarios. Hermione conducted the transfer of furniture and divided the tasks according to the one who owns the room. Apparently her aunt was an interior designer.

"First, we create a large enough amount of floor to be able to move freely and put whatever we want in it."

"It would be nice to get the room into a circle, don't you think? Just like in Hogwarts?" said Harry.

"Right. _Circum!" _said Hermione.

"I see what you're getting at. Let's all put the beds against the walls." Said Ginny. Everyone yelled, _"Mobiliarbus" _and lifted the beds over to the walls, making sure that the door was not covered.

"Then let's put the wardrobes on the left and the desks on the right of the beds," said Ron.

"Add a cleaning charm on all surfaces."

"Conjure an divider the length of your room to your right."

"Then a divider with a door in front of you."

And the random instructions continued for a while until they had a decent-looking set of bedrooms.

Ron said from his bedroom, "Not so bad for a makeshift bedroom."

Harry and the others came out of their bedrooms. He noticed that it looked eerily like the Department of Mysteries, but he shook it off.

"A couch."

"A chess table."

"Can we put in a fireplace?"

"And we need a bookshelf."

"A broom shed?"

"Red walls and gold decorations?"

Hermione raised her hands to signal a halt in the brainstorming, "You know what, I think you should all go ahead and personalize your rooms. I'll go fix the common room for you. It will be a surprise…"

"Really, you're a savior, Hermione. Thanks," smiled Harry.

The others went into their respective rooms. Harry's was nearest the door. His room was as plain as it had always been, but it was much larger. Harry started brainstorming about what he wanted to do. He was never really any good at this sort of thing.

"_Photospectro!" _he said, as he pointed his wand on the walls. The result was a continuously changing set of colors on the wall. The light flashed from red, to orange to yellow and when it reached a dark with a slightly metallic shade of blue, Harry jerked his wand up.

Harry continued making changes in his room for about two hours. The others also took a long time for them to personalize their rooms. When Harry finished with his room after all his work, it looked like nothing that anyone could find in Privet Drive, or the whole of Surrey, as a matter of fact.

Eventually his room was finished. He quite liked it. It looked the same as ever, except a few _minor _changes. His room was four times the size of his original room and almost everything was in the shade of blue. (Some people like a particular color, and who can blame him?) His door opened automatically like a sliding door without anyone having to touch it, because it opened only to those that the filter in front of the door allowed. His four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room, with navy-blue draperies hanging elaborately. The walls were shaped octagonally and in each of the sides, there were different things in it that were covered in glass. He used these as makeshift cabinets. The next side was the door to his bathroom, with a bathtub, shower, wardrobe and Jacuzzi. Harry stood and admired his creation. But he wanted to see what the others did and went outside.

His jaw dropped to the floor. Hermione created the room exactly as he wanted. And more. There was a great fireplace much like in their very own common room. An enormous broom shed that contained all their broomsticks and some other things like broom polish and hand guards. There was a great Persian carpet on the solid white marble floor and Victorian-style ornaments and statues all over. There were magnificent red velvet curtains hanging on the windows. When he looked up at the ceiling, he was amazed. It reflected the sky outside, just like in Hogwarts. It was beautiful.

"Like my work? Took me about thirty minutes to create that particular spell," Hermione suddenly said from behind him.

"It's wonderful! And for just thirty minutes!"

"It's only just one spell, Harry."

"Huh? But didn't you conjure these all up one by one?"

"There was no need. I only needed the room to become the ideal room for every one of us."

"Wait? You mean like the Room of Requirement?"

"Uhuh."

"Oh wow, Hermione! You're absolutely brilliant!"

Hermione grinned ear to ear at the compliment. Suddenly out of nowhere, a truck-sized refrigerator appeared, along with Ron from his room.

"I'm hungry! All that decorating and fixing has starved me!"

Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron was always thinking about food. And food. And more food. They watched as Ron automatically opened the refrigerator door and took out a turkey sandwich worthy of rivaling Scooby Doo's. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, and looked around.

"Wow! Where did all this come from?"

"Fantasy-Reality Spell. It makes whatever you want conjure itself to existence, within a certain extent. It can change whatever is in the room, the size of the room, the conditions of the room, and many others. It can even conjure magical objects. I changed it so that it only takes one thought to conjure it," Hermione replied with great audibility.

"That – is cool. Way cool. But how did you do it?"

"50 wand movements, 5 potions, 60 incantations, and 45 non-verbal incantations."

Silence.

"It wasn't at all that hard, really. I could teach you if you like."

Ron instantly refused, "That's okay, Hermione."

"Come on, let's go see how Ginny's doing."

The room was magnificent. Everything around was colored green. The sky above them was a clear blue. In the corners were real trees and grass and flowers. Butterflies fluttered around to and fro. Ginny's bed was in the center, with light-colored bed sheets with elaborate leafy patterns and pillars made of fine wood. Ginny entered out of nowhere, as if from an illusion, with wet hair, a yellow shirt, and track pants.

"Like my work?"

"It's wonderful, Gin. The illusion thing is cool."

"Thanks."

"We just wanted to show you what happened in the common room."

"Let's go."

Like everyone else, Ginny was amazed. When they all settled back down, Ron sitting at the conjured chessboard and Hermione looking at the newly conjured bookshelves, Harry said, "I think we should all now start to think of what we are going to do this summer."

Ron looked up and Hermione put the book she was holding back in the shelf.

"I mean that we can't wait forever. I also have to do what I'm supposed to do."

Silence. A tense silence.

Ginny spoke up. "You're right, Harry. As much as we want to let you have a normal life, it's not meant to be. We have to start. Possibly now."

"I agree. Like it or not, Voldemort's after you," said Hermione boldly. Nobody flinched. "You just have to return the favor."

"Yeah, mate. We can't just wait here for him to come after us. We'll all go through with this together. (Did I just hear myself? I'm getting mushy!)," said Ron.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

July fifteenth found the quartet sitting in their makeshift common room with a pile of books (provided by the Fantasy-Reality spell) scattered on the floor.

"Jeez, Hermione. I'm getting dizzy with all this research. What are we looking for, anyway?" said Ron, completely exasperated.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ron… We need to find out ways to defend ourselves from Death Eaters and how to find the Horcruxes and destroy them and kill Voldemort," with the air of trying to talk to a two-year old.

"Well, yeah, but this is taking a lot out of me…"

Harry looked up and murmured, "If only we could find stuff using a Muggle computer and it would be easier."

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"Really, Harry. There is a way of compressing data into a small space. It's very similar to that of compressing data into a disk."

Ron and Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"It's a Muggle thing," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"So how are you going to do that?" asked Ginny.

Then the books disappeared.

"Well, what did you do to the books?" asked Ron, eyebrows raised.

Hermione gestured to the laptop that miraculously appeared. "It's all now in electronic form. All you've got to do is to type the topic that you want and it will appear with a list of several sources."

"Cool."

"Brilliant."

"Wicked."

Hermione made a few taps on the keyboard. "I've got the information on the Horcruxes. There's only one entry."

Everyone gathered to stare at the screen.

It read:

_The Horcrux is a creation that is only attempted by the darkest of the dark. It is classified as Class 1 Dark Arts, and is among the most hated in feared throughout the wizarding world. For this reason, we are not introducing this in this page, in case of accidental opening. Please click on the link for more information._

Hermione clicked on.

_A Horcrux is a magical object a piece of the creator's soul is stored. Its purpose is to prevent death, in the event that the other part of the soul is torn away to pass on. The creator is obliged to kill in order to divide his soul. Killing is what strips humanity. Humanity includes the soul. Therefore, killing divides the soul into several pieces, literally and figuratively speaking. However, in order to place part of the soul into the magical object, the person, or rather, monster is to say several incantations, both verbal and non-verbal along with the drawing of blood and the creation of dark magic. There is intense pain felt by the caster, and rumored worse than that of the Cruciatus curse. Afterward, the caster is alive, but is no longer capable of emotion. The person will forever be numb. Neither will he be able to feel physical pain, nor feel the sense of touch, as part of the side effect of the spell. This is the reason why it is said that to die is better than to be immortal through the use of the Horcrux._

_There have been three recordings of the creation of the Horcrux. They were created by several infamous historical figures. Among them was Morgan le Fay, the sister of the Prince of Enchanters, Merlin. She killed many people, but was only rumored to have one Horcrux. However, this Horcrux was discovered and destroyed during the time of the Crusades. The Crusaders were not wizards or witches. Through word of mouth, the Crusaders were thought to have melted the Horcrux, a small yet elaborate pure golden chest, in the forge. This was done probably because of the gold. However, during the course of the melting, intense explosion whose source was not the forge, had enveloped those around them, and they were burned to a crisp. It is mystery whether the Horcrux was truly destroyed._

_The second recording was that of Octavius Grindlewald. He has killed many innocents during the early days of the twentieth century. The death toll was about three hundred and eighty-five. He has only done one Horcrux, however, for fear of greater side effects than those mentioned above. Albus Dumbledore was successful in vanquishing the Dark Lord Grindlewald, and the only way would have been to destroy his Horcrux and kill Grindlewald, himself. Albus Dumbledore had written a book, along with someone whose initials were R.A.B., about destroying Horcruxes. It is entitled, To Straighten What Defies Natural Law: Eliminating Horcruxes. It describes the ways to eliminate a Horcrux, most effectively is to melt it with intense heat of about 1000 degrees with a very strong shield charm around the object. If one is not quick enough to apply the shield charm before the melting charm, which both have unpredictable results on the Horcrux, and then one might share a similar fate to the fore mentioned Crusaders. _

_The third recording is actually just a rumor. It is rumored that the Dark Lord Voldemort has created not one, but seven Horcruxes hidden in various places known only to him. To this date, there have been no news of the discovery or destruction of any Horcruxes that belonged to him. To those who have seen the Dark Lord, they may observe that his features are no longer humane, and is a result of the many Horcruxes that he has created. _

"That makes sense! That makes total sense!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah… For one, the R.A.B. thing is less of a mystery now that we know that Dumbledore worked with him," said Ginny.

"And we now know why doing a Horcrux is worse than death. A life without feelings is unbearable!" said Ron

"Also, Voldemort cannot feel a thing. He does not have a sense of touch and cannot feel emotion," said Harry.

"But doesn't Voldemort feel anger and happiness too, from your visions?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah. Then maybe it is referring to emotions such as affection or love," said Hermione.

Harry grimaced, "I can't imagine Voldemort ever feeling love. It's like… yuck."

"I just realized, maybe Dumbledore's hand got burned because he didn't put on the shield charm in time on the Horcrux while it was melting," Ron put in.

"He never really elaborated and always avoided the subject," Harry said.

"So now we have new things for our agenda. We have to plot on how we are to find the Horcruxes. Let's look through Dumbledore's records and we might be able to find something that will help us. We need to get ourselves prepared. We need to find this R.A.B. or at least where he lived. He might help us find the Horcruxes or maybe learn from him to defend ourselves just in case. And this Morgan le Fay person, something tells me that she's not just a name in a history book. And we need to find ways that will exploit Voldemort's weakness in the lack of feeling. We have to do this at least after Harry's birthday. He needs a break, and we have to make sure that the wards will still be up," Hermione said commandingly, ticking each one off her fingers.

"Alright, Hermione. In the meantime, while we're waiting…" grinned Ron deviously…

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews. They really helped me a lot and got me motivated. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, please! Oh, yeah, got any tips for the prom? Ours is coming up… Hahaha…

Schizophrenic genius


	3. Catching Up

Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes

By schizophrenic genius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, although I wish I did.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione know what is coming, and they are ready for it. The trio is setting off to a quest beyond Hogwarts with a goal beyond banishing Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and to see to a new age. Post HBP. Discoveries, mysteries, Dursley torture, romance, powers, Horcruxes, R.A.B., the Hogwarts four, Greek Gods, Merlin and suspense galore! HarryGinny, RonHermione.

Author's Note: Ah, my third chapter! Sorry if the second one's a drag but I really promise that this one will make up for it! Thanks to all of those who had the patience to review. I really appreciate them, even though they are but criticism! So read this story and review or else I won't continue!

Chapter 3

Catching Up

"So now we have new things for our agenda. We have to plot on how we are to find the Horcruxes. Let's look through Dumbledore's records and we might be able to find something that will help us. We need to get ourselves prepared. We need to find this R.A.B. or at least where he lived. He might help us find the Horcruxes or maybe learn from him to defend ourselves just in case. And this Morgan le Fay person, something tells me that she's not just a name in a history book. And we need to find ways that will exploit Voldemort's weakness in the lack of feeling. We have to do this at least after Harry's birthday. He needs a break, and we have to make sure that the wards will still be up," Hermione said commandingly, ticking each one off her fingers.

"Alright, Hermione. In the meantime, while we're waiting…" grinned Ron deviously…

Harry grinned just as deviously as Ron. He pulled out his wand.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's time," they said in unison.

Harry and Ron made towards the door, Hermione staring at them exasperatedly. Then she said, "Just no permanent damage, alright?"

The two boys smiled as innocently as they could and said, "Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron crept downstairs. They haven't seen the Dursleys since they got to the house.

They found Aunt Petunia meticulously cleaning a spot on the table. Then she turned to see them towering over her. And she yelled, "What are you two doing here! I won't take any abnormal garbage walking around as if they owned the house! We let you in out of sheer goodness, and you besmirch my house by your freakishness!" Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows and took out their wands, causing Aunt Petunia to instantly shut up. They didn't notice Ginny cracking open the door to eavesdrop.

"Aunt Petunia, you might want help with that spot."

The horse-faced woman shook her head violently, "That wouldn't be necessary. I could do it myself."

"No really."

"It's alright."

"Come on."

"No, please, no…"

"_Evanesco!"_

The whole table disappeared. Aunt Petunia fainted. Again.

Ron said, sniggering, "I think you overdid it."

"Yup. _Ennervate!"_

Aunt Petunia instantly woke up the same moment that Uncle Vernon walked in with his legs wobbling over the floor.

"What in blazes has happened here?"

"Oh, nothing, Uncle Vernon. Just a little spot of trouble that is over with."

"They made me faint, Vernon," Aunt Petunia said, pointing at them as if sentencing them guilty.

"WHAT?"

"No we didn't, Mr. Dursley. She just fainted at the sight of a table vanishing. We were trying to help," said Ron sarcastically.

"Same difference, boy." He turned to Harry, "You have been here for a little more than a decade and your ungratefulness has reached its peak. You will end up just like your good-for-nothing parents who had themselves killed!" Uncle Vernon's face was turning a rich shade of indigo. "I will not tolerate this freakishness in my house and I will certainly not tolerate you! "

"I'd say the same to you, Uncle Vernon."

"I'd like to see you try. I know that the madhouse of a school you attend does not allow you to demonstrate such abnormality!"

"Are you so sure, Uncle Vernon? I could make you suffer right now! _Sectum…" _Harry paused. He did not want to do dark magic intentionally, even if it was Uncle Vernon he was going to curse. No… Harry thought, _Levicorpus!_

His uncle turned upside down comically, his face turning redder by the second. Aunt Petunia was screaming in the background like a wild siren. Uncle Vernon's pants shortened to show his extremely enormous proportions. His legs were kicking the air, desperately trying to get back to solid ground. His breath came short and his screams came loud. Harry laughed. Then he felt sickened with himself to be doing such disgusting displays. He suddenly realized what he was doing. So he said, _"Finite Incantatum!"_ Uncle Vernon fell to the ground with a thud, but Harry picked up the front of his shirt. He was actually surprised that he had been able to, considering Vernon's weight that could challenge a grizzly bear.

"I'm sorry to have done this to you, but you must realize how much suffering was behind this curse. You humiliated me; beat me, made a servant out of me, starved me, and disgraced me. Though you deserve worse than that of this kind of treatment, I know that the way to give justice is not in my hands, but of God's. So good day and pray that God has more patience than I do, because I am way past my breaking point," said Harry slowly. He turned on his heel and marched towards his room. He half-expected Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to stop him, but they didn't.

He opened the bedroom door towards himself and suddenly, Ginny and Hermione fell to the floor with a crash. Harry raised his eyebrows in half-amusement, half-annoyance. "So, how much have you heard?"

The two girls blushed beet red. Ginny started and said, "Uh, well, pretty much everything since you talked to Aunt Petunia."

"We're really sorry, Harry."

"It's alright. Ron heard it too anyway, so I guess it would have gone out still."

"Are you alright, Harry? I wouldn't say what you did was right, but the Dursleys certainly deserved it," said Ginny.

"And Harry, it's okay to feel guilty. It's right to feel guilty. I know that you wanted to take revenge so much, but it really doesn't make you feel any better than before. It only makes you feel worse. Revenge may be sweet, but too much sweet will make you sore," said Hermione.

"Yeah. Now I know," said Harry.

"Hey, Hermione, are you channeling Dumbledore?" teased Ron. It earned him a roll of Hermione's eyes and a swat on the arm.

It was a four days before Harry's birthday, July 27th. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess, Ginny was creating a card castle using cards that might blow up any minute, and Hermione was filing through a book with her legs crossed and her forehead furrowed. Ron looked up from the game that Harry was spectacularly losing.

"Hermione, give yourself a break. We've got the whole year to solve the Voldemort Horcrux mystery. We need a piece of relaxation."

"Ron, I _am _relaxing. Relaxing doesn't have to necessarily mean the lack of learning. It means leisure. I am having leisure right now."

"Suit yourself. I'm just worried about you. You've been putting yourself under a lot of stress lately. You need rest."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ron. "Thanks Ron. I really appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about me."

Harry looked up and caught Ginny's eye. Yes, things were definitely moving forward. Then Ginny slid a piece of parchment towards Harry. Harry smiled as he took the parchment and read: "A game of Quidditch would surely help us relax don't you think? If you don't' think its possible, remember that fantasy can turn into reality." Harry thought for a moment and realized that she was referring to the common room, which had a Fantasy-Reality Spell put upon it. Harry mouthed to Ginny, "When?" She mouthed back, "In three nights." Harry smiled. He had no idea why she wanted it that way, but he didn't think much about it.

The next day, the four teens were all sitting there idly, flipping through books without really paying attention to what was in them. They were distracted by the upcoming events that they would have to create this year. Then out of nowhere, a bird came swooping down the open window. It was a regal tawny owl, which stood up quite proudly, sticking out a letter with a Hogwarts seal towards Harry.

"Everyone, it's from Hogwarts!"

The four of them gathered quickly and Harry opened the letter with slight trepidation. At last, they were able to read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger and Ms. Ginny Weasley,_

_Greetings! It has come to our attention that the four of you would be staying together at Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, hence the single letter. As you all well know, during these trouble times, we must all take care of our every action. I therefore advise you to take care of yourselves and be mindful of your actions, because they may have unexpected consequences._

_Furthermore, I am sorry to inform you that Hogwarts will be unavailable to you all, and every student is likely to be home-schooled or study elsewhere. The Ministry, school governors, and a majority of the parents took this decision. This decision only applies for this school year, fortunately. However, I have your interests at heart and would like to propose to you something, which you might want and need. More information will be enclosed in a separate letter. _

_I wish you all the luck in your endeavors and may God guide you towards the end._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagallHeadmistress_

The four of them were silent. They didn't know what to say. Now Hogwarts was closed. The only true home of Harry Potter was gone. It seemed like an eternity before they were able to process the information and accept it.

Hogwarts is gone… 

July 30th, just one day before Harry's birthday. And that night, Harry had thought of having a date with Ginny. It's not much, but it's still a date, and Harry was excited. He pushed the closing of Hogwarts to the back of his mind, and tried not to think about it. They had a lot of things on their agenda for the year, anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference.

Time crawled slowly as it always has when someone was anticipating something. By midday, Harry felt as if he read all the books in the common room, and all he found was what he already knew. It was tiring. Then a stroke of brilliance suddenly came to him and he thought, _I need all the books on Horcruxes, Voldemort, the disadvantages of the lack of feeling, Dumbledore, Morgan le Faye, and someone whose name has the initials of R.A.B. right in front of me now._

It was a miracle. Books appeared quickly and stacked themselves up to the ceiling. Harry didn't know where to look first, but now he was assured that there was something good to find in each book. Harry started on a book entitled, "The Twentieth Century's Struggle Against the Dark Arts." He was about to open the first page when Hermione entered and said, "Wow! These are all that we are looking for! How did you find them? Oh! Right! How could I have been so stupid? It was that simple! We could have just done it a long time ago!"

"Easy there, Hermione. It came to me just now. Anyway, I guess we'd better get started, shall we?"

"I guess you're right, Harry." She sat down and immediately took out a book.

There were a few useful things that they discovered. For instance, Harry discovered that Dumbledore defeated many followers of Grindlewald using the Tickling Charm. Reading on, it read that Dumbledore used a long-lasting and powerful tickling charm that lasted five hours. The Death Eaters were drained by laughter and were eventually had a hard time breathing that they couldn't fight. Eventually the Dark Lord Grindlewald rendered them useless and killed them. Harry thought it was a bit absurd, and didn't think it was applicable to Voldemort's Death Eaters. Voldemort wasn't stupid enough to just kill them and reduce his army.

Harry also found a list of people who had the initials R.A.B. There were many, such as Ray Allen Buford, Rita Ally Bradbury, Robby Anderson Benedict, and many others. He scanned the names and one of them caught his eye, Regulus Aurelius Black. It was Sirius' brother who died a few days after being a Death Eater. _No, it can't be. _And there was another name called Rosetta Alliana Blacksmith. _Pretty weird name… _thought Harry. Nevertheless, he still felt as if he knew that name, or was at least mystified by it. He showed it to Hermione.

Hermione said, "I don't think it is Regulus Black. He died a Death Eater, and didn't stand a chance against Voldemort. Sirius always said that he was naïve."

"But there might have been a cover-up or something."

"It might be worth investigating, but my hopes aren't high on this one."

Harry said, "So what about Rosetta Alliana Blacksmith?"

"It rings a bell… Hold on… Oh, yeah. The Rosetta stone was discovered by Napoleon in Egypt and it was used to decipher the hieroglyphs in there."

"Now I know why it rings a bell. We studied it in history in Muggle School, didn't we?"

"Yeah. The history teacher kept talking about where they dug it up and how they used it and all," said Hermione.

"I think we may have a lead. Let's look into it after my birthday or something."

Then he asked, "Are we going to Egypt?"

"There's always a portkey."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Floo? Apparition? There are no fireplaces in Egypt, and if we apparate from this country, we'll be apprehended."

"How about a broomstick, Hermione?"

"We're gonna sit on broomsticks for days!"

"Oh, yeah. Let's just portkey, then."

It was nine o' clock in the evening. Ron and Hermione have each walked into their respective rooms, to the bewilderment of Harry. Ginny entered in full Quidditch gear, as was Harry, who was waiting. Then suddenly, the small common room widened to a colossal Quidditch pitch complete with hoops, stands and Quidditch balls. Ginny turned to Harry, "Ready for a game, Mr. Potter?"

"Ready as always, Ms. Weasley."

"Well then, let's do a one-on-one." Ginny passed the Quaffle to Harry. Suddenly, she was speeding onto him and snatching the ball. Harry got the hint and flew after her, attempting to grab it from her. Ginny had much more practice at being a Chaser so she shot the Quaffle into the hoop.

"Is that all you've got, Mr. Potter?"

"I was just warming up, Ms. Weasley."

Harry sped towards her and successfully grabbed the ball. He was coming towards the golden hoops when he found Ginny right in front of him. He nearly collided if he hadn't stopped.

"It looks like Harry Potter has got a challenge."

Harry didn't say a thing but smiled. He shot like a bullet upward. Because his Firebolt was far faster than Ginny's broom, he was very far off. Then he shot to the ground, aiming for the hoops and threw it into the highest one. He scored.

"Not bad, Mr. Potter."

"And that was only a warm up."

Ginny rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder. There was a swooping feeling in Harry's stomach as she did so. Ginny's eyes caught his. Soft brown eyes locked to bright green ones. The night was clear and starry, with a soft breeze blowing on them. Fairies that he never noticed before lighted the trees below them. The moment was perfect. Then…

There it was. Harry and Ginny leaned forward closer together and kissed. It was as if the earth had given them all its warmth, water lifted them up in complete freedom, and fire empowered them with emotion, along with the wind that picked up as their emotions rose. It wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss of pure love. Both of them knew that whatever happens, they would always be there for each other. Then it was over. But it was a kiss that they would never forget.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

And when it ended, the rain suddenly poured. But who cared?

After a while, Ron entered the Quidditch pitch along with Hermione. He said, "You there! Get down here! It's nearly midnight!"

Harry turned to Ginny, "So?"

She only shrugged. Harry and Ginny went back down the pitch, soaking wet, with Ginny tucking the Quaffle with her left arm. Hermione raised her eyebrows in slight amusement and understanding, and raised her wand to perform a Drying Charm.

"Now that's done. Now, Harry, it's only a minute until midnight."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Really, Harry. Don't you remember? Now since it's only a few seconds left, it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Really, what?"

Hermione played deaf and everyone started counting, "Six, five, four, three, two, one…"

The common room that now looked like a Quidditch pitch changed into the grandest ballroom that Harry had ever seen. The stairs were silver and gold; the floor was lined with the finest linen, the ceiling opened up to the sky as usual, and two grand diamond doors showed the entrance to the hall, while there were enormous tables around the dance floor that shined with golden flatware. Fairy lights lighted up the place, while ice sculptures adorned it. When he looked down, he saw that he was in royal red dress robes, along with Ginny, who had on silver robes, Hermione, who had on purple robes, and Ron, who had lace-free dark blue robes. Harry felt his jaw drop in awe at all the preparations they made.

"You did all this… for me?"

"It's the Fantasy-Reality spell. And there's more…" said Ginny.

Remus Lupin and Tonks appeared with a pop in the middle of the hall. They were wearing dress robes for the occasion. They looked around in awe as Harry did and greeted Harry warmly.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

With a shock, Harry realized that it was his birthday. And his friends prepared everything so that he could get all this.

"Thanks Remus, thanks Tonks."

Harry turned to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "I really want to thank-", began Harry, but he was cut off by Ginny saying, "You don't have to thank us, Harry. We are thanking you for being here for us every time we needed you. This is the least we could do." Harry smiled, "Thanks, guys." Ginny smiled brightly, as did Ron and Hermione.

The next people to turn up were Hagrid, McGonagall, Slughorn, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna greeted Harry with a dreamy, "Happy birthday, Harry. Oh, and you ought to watch for lemarkees. They can make you lucky if you catch one, especially on your birthday. They're invisible though, so you've have to depend on the sound."

Harry nodded his head as if he understood, while Neville shook his head but smiled. It was as if Neville was getting fond of her, even if she told absurd tales such as these. Then he said, "Happy birthday, Harry. I put my gift where the rest of the gifts are."

"Thanks, Neville."

Then followed the whole Weasley family, except for Percy. It seemed as if the family still did not feel like having him around. But that was an understatement.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tight with one of her famous hugs. "Oh, Harry, dear, we missed you so much. Oh, and I like what you've done to the place. I could hardly believe that we're in Privet Drive, Surrey."

"It's really their work, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he pointed to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Really nice work, children. I'd best put your gift where the other gifts belong."

Other people such as Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley greeted him cheerfully. Then Harry saw some of his other friends such as Sean, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Dmelza, Katie, Peakes, Coote, Creevey, and a lot of others. It was going to be a great party.

When people started to settle down into seats, Hermione nudged him and pointed to the lectern, which suddenly appeared.

"Harry, you have to make a speech!"

"I do? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It has to be spontaneous!" Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up the lectern. He felt slightly nervous, but he calmed those nerves by rubbing his hands together. Then he said,

"Good morning everyone. I really can't say how very happy I am to see you all sitting here. To be honest, I think this is the best birthday I ever had, judging from just the beginning of this party. And this is because of all of you, especially my friends here, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, who made this possible. I hope you guys enjoy you meal, and then it's party time."

Harry and Ginny talked so much about a lot of things that they were so absorbed into the conversation, and so were Ron and Hermione. The dinner went on for about an hour before the dancing started. Unsurprisingly, Tonks pulled Lupin to the dance floor. Fred took Angelina and George took Alicia, all of whom were dancing so vigorously that people started to stay away from them for fear of being hurt. Harry stood up about the same time as Ginny, he held out his arm and Ginny took it. They walked to the dance floor and danced to the beat. When the song ended, it suddenly played a slow one. Then Lifehouse boomed from Hermione's speakers,

'Cause it's you and me

And all of the people

And I dunno why

I can't take my eyes off you.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, her arms over his shoulder, and his hands on her middle back. They stared into each other's eyes, and they just couldn't stop.

And I dunno why

I can't take my eyes off you.

Harry concluded that it was the best birthday he could ever have, or anyone else could have. They stood there for a while, slowly revolving at the dance floor. Harry certainly improved his dancing since last time. Then the song ended. It changed and they stayed on the dance floor.

This song would be quite simple but…

Now that it's done…

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

What I put down in words…

How wonderful life is now you're in the world…

Life for Harry was plain perfect at the moment…

To be continued…


	4. Brought to Light

Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes

By schizophrenic genius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, although I wish I did.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione know what is coming, and they are ready for it. The trio is setting off to a quest beyond Hogwarts with a goal beyond banishing Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and to see to a new age. Post HBP. Discoveries, mysteries, Dursley torture, romance, powers, Horcruxes, R.A.B., the Hogwarts four, Greek Gods, Merlin and suspense galore! HarryGinny, RonHermione.

Author's Note: I'm now on to my fourth chapter! I can't believe it! I hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Anyway, read this chapter and tell me what you think. I seriously need reviews, or else I won't continue writing this story! Thanks to all those who reviewed in the last chapter, and enjoy!

Brought to Light

Harry concluded that it was the best birthday he could ever have, or anyone else could have. They stood there for a while, slowly revolving at the dance floor. Harry certainly improved his dancing since last time. Then the song ended. It changed and they stayed on the dance floor.

This song would be quite simple but…

Now that it's done…

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

What I put down in words…

How wonderful life is now you're in the world…

Life for Harry was plain perfect at the moment…

Then the dance ended. Harry sighed. It was too good to be true. Harry and Ginny went back to their seats, both smiling in peace.

Harry entertained a lot of chatter, with the help of Ginny, Hermione and Ron. When they reached the teachers' table, Professor Slughorn pulled them near.

"Here's the birthday boy! You're seventeen now, eh? Happy birthday! What are your plans this year?"

"Er, I'm not really sure yet," said Harry, half-lying.

"I have heard that you wanted to be an Auror. Well, I could never have thought of a better career for you. That is an excellent choice, excellent. There's just one little problem, as you all know," said Slughorn dramatically, as everyone suddenly hushed.

McGonagall said, "Horace, even though Hogwarts might be closing, children can still learn. This is not the end for any of us." She turned to the quartet, "I would like to meet you four sometime this week. Please find the time to come to the HQ. I have a proposal for you that might interest you. I am sorry, but this is not the time nor the place to talk about it."

All four heads nodded in unison. Hermione smiled fondly of the old strictness of McGonagall. The conversation turned to that of the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Tha' goat's got it in fer everyone! It's like the Reign of Terror all over 'gain! People arrested left, right and center…" said Hagrid loudly.

"Really, Hagrid? He hasn't changed, has he? Who's been arrested?" asked Harry.

"There's Madam Malkin and Rita Skeeter. Quite the unlikely ones, eh?"

"Rita Skeeter's an annoying cow, but it's hard to imagine those two being Death Eaters!" said Ginny quietly.

"And they haven't even been tried! They were just chucked into Azkaban!" piped in Slughorn.

"Though there's one good catch too, that's Macnair. His left forearm sleeve slipped up and he was sentenced to Azkaban for life," said McGonagall.

"But that's just one catch compared to a whole lot of innocent others!" said Hagrid.

"Rita Skeeter isn't exactly innocent. She's an illegal Animagus. A beetle," said Hermione.

Remus Lupin approached and said, "Now that's something I don't hear everyday. At least I didn't hear it since my time."

"Ah, Remus! How nice to see you!" said Slughorn.

"Thank you, Horace."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in questioning, though slightly amused. "I take it that you were in the company of illegal Animagi? Namely Potter, Black and Pettigrew?"

Remus shifted his feet guiltily. "Yes. They used to accompany me on the full moon."

"You should have told me, Remus. No wonder you four have been playing around in my classes. I should have taken you to the advanced level."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, as if saying, "Now that is weird…"

"My, look at the time!" said Slughorn. "I don't think we should barge in to your hospitality any longer. I better go."

"Thank you for coming, Professor Slughorn," said Harry.

"You're welcome, my boy, and happy birthday."

Hagrid got up and said his thanks, "I hope yer had a great time, Harry, eh? I did. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Hagrid."

People said their goodbyes afterwards, with Neville nearly bringing his glass along with him. Some things never change. Soon, they were alone again.

"That was great," said Ron. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah. I think Bill and Fleur's wedding will do the trick," said Harry

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot. Me being her sister-in-law is gonna be real now, isn't it?" said Ginny.

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have to put up with her," said Hermione.

Ginny started, "Harry, you still have to open your presents!"

"Can we do it in the morning?

"Come on! We can always sleep until late, anyway!"

"Oh, alright."

Harry got towards an enormous pile of gifts. It was the largest pile he ever had in his entire life. His gaping mouth was the proof of this.

"Harry, you do realize that you look like a goldfish, don't you?" said Ron.

"Very funny, Ron. Hahaha."

He started on the first present. It was Hagrid's. A crossbow just like the giant owned, except that it was perfect for his size. Harry had a vague idea on how he would use it. Then there was Slughorn's gift of a complete potions kit. It had a lot of bezoars, in it, Harry noticed gratefully. Neville Longbottom's foe glass was next, and it was fortunately unclear at the moment. Harry got a lot of items from Fred and George from the Defense Against the Dark Arts range, such as Shield Rings, Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and some other things like Patented Daydream Charms, Charmed Quills, and a lot more. There was even a bottle of – champagne? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a large box full of pastries, but it had a refilling charm on it, so Harry was pretty amazed too. Charlie gave him an amazing full outfit made out of red dragon skin, while Bill sent him a large globe with three-dimensional features that also showed the location of people that he wanted to look for. Luna Lovegood surprised him with an elegant robe that he could change the design and color. Tonks gave him a wand holster that also had pockets with more than enough capacity, much like the charm on Moody's magical trunk.

While all these really made Harry's day more than ecstatically happy, several gifts left him even more amazed. Remus Lupin gave him a ring. Not just any ring, but his father's ring. It said in the letter,

_Dearest Harry,_

_A very happy birthday to you! In this box, you will find a ring. This ring once belonged to your father, and he told me to give it to you when you were of age. He treasured this ring greatly, and I hope that you will too. Please note that this is no ordinary ring, but it helps you track down the location of people around you within a three hundred and fifty miles. And you can talk to them too. It's sort of like the map and the mirror combined, only much different. I'm sure you'll figure out how to use it. Besides, it will help if you know where we all are anyway. Remember though, that's the only thing I know about the ring. There might be some other things that I don't know about it._

_I hope you have a good seventeenth year. Make the best out of it._

_Always,_

_Remus_

Harry picked up the ring. It was made of thick and pure 24 karat gold, with a largely cut ruby on top. There were not supposed to be any precious stones on pure gold, but he supposed the stone was held by magic. How was he supposed to use it if Remus didn't tell him how to do it? But anyway, his father owned it, so it was a better gift than he could ask for. He set the ring aside and went to the other gifts.

He went to Ron and Hermione's gift. They probably shared it between them. It was enormous. Tearing off the wrapper, he found a magnificent wooden trunk carved with magical creatures. Opening it, he found its depths even more wonderful to behold. There was a sitting room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom within the fathoms below. Ron said, "Hermione charmed the kitchen to have a Fantasy-Reality spell too, so you can have all the Hogwarts treacle tart you'll ever want."

They all laughed. The foursome explored the depths for a while, with Harry's mouth wide open in awe and gratitude. He was so in debt to his friends for being with him, even more so when they did so much good for him like this.

When Harry reached for another gift, he was astounded to see another gift from Ron and Hermione, which was an elaborately decorated silver box. Hermione reached out her hand as if to help him open it. She ran her finger across the top edges and the top side lifted, and a bright white smoke rose to eventually form colored images, each of which depicting the times Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had together ever since first year. Here Harry was torn between joy and sorrow. One of the pictures showed that of the foursome throwing snowballs at each other during Christmas at Hogwarts. Harry looked at it closely and felt as if the memory was more vivid than ever before. He saw the snowball from Ron smack himself hard in the face. He retaliated, but it got sent to Ginny, who was just an innocent bystander. Harry apologized profusely but Ginny sent another snowball. Soon it was a full-scale snowball fight. A stray snowball hit Hermione. Thirsty for revenge, she joined the fray.

Harry's eyes watered as he remembered it. He was laughing and almost crying at the same time. Those were good times, Harry thought. He wondered if he would experience those good times again in troubled days like this. Then he went back to reality. When he saw the other's faces, they all had the same expressions.

Stopping his sentiments, he thanked Hermione and Ron for such a wonderful gift.

Then Ginny spoke, "Now I guess it's my turn to see my gift opened. It's gonna be hard to top Ron and Hermione's gifts, but hey, I try my best."

Harry smiled at her as she handed him a box that was big enough to carry a bottle of wine. The box was colored gold with some markings that he couldn't decipher. He opened the lid and reached in to find a statue of a small phoenix, magically suspended above what he recognized as a hawthorn tree. The statue looked so real, and Harry suspected that there was more to it than a statue. He looked at Ginny.

"I found it in an antique shop in Hogsmeade to get it for you. I don't really know why, but something was tugging at the back of my mind that you were the rightful owner of this statue," said Ginny.

Harry looked at the statue again, holding the base with his hands tightly. Just as he started to thank Ginny, a golden glow was emitted from the phoenix statue and it enveloped them in warmth, hope and joy. They could see nothing but the golden glow. Then the glow solidified to become a bird. A phoenix to be exact. The foursome watched with their mouths agape as the bird, which emitted the same golden glow as before, landed on Harry's shoulder and sang a joyful song that reverberated within the room, giving them hope.

"Wow." said Harry, positively astonished.

"I never knew that it would do that. I only thought it was a statue," said Ginny.

"Nevertheless, it is quite the best gift that anyone could give me," said Harry. Then he added, "Along with Ron and Hermione's gifts, of course."

Harry planted a swift kiss on Ginny's lips and smiled. The phoenix, with red and gold plumage, though it had more gold plumage than Fawkes, continued to sing its song. And now, he was sure, that he was perfectly safe and happy.

The next morning, Harry woke up to find the phoenix singing to him. They decided to name her, as it was a girl, Aviora. It was after a star in the constellation Carina. The name also happened to mean "flying". Bleary-eyed, he stood up and entered the common room. The place was as it was before the party, but it was full of gift wrappers that were left. Deciding to clean up, he picked up the wrappers and threw them into the wastebasket. When Harry was done, he noticed a circular box that went unnoticed underneath all the wrappers. He opened the card and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I cordially wish you a happy birthday. Within this box, you will find something that did not really come from me, but from former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I came across this while clearing up the shelves, but I was not able to access the memories left within. Albus must have charmed it. Then Albus' painting told me that only you would be able to access the information held within, and that he freely gives it to you._

_I know that there is a reason why he has trusted you with this information. Therefore, I will not demand it of you that you tell me about what it is. However, do tell me if it is necessary. _

_Use it well._

_Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He was shocked. But he had to open the wrapper to confirm his suspicion. Yes, it was a Pensieve. He didn't deserve to be Dumbledore's confidante; he knew that. But there might be something in there that he needed to know. And so he plunged his face into the misty silver of the Pensieve and felt the familiar abyss as he tumbled down to the memory.

At first, he thought that he was back in the Headmaster's office. It looked the same as before, even without Dumbledore's picture on the wall. And when he looked forward, he saw the headmaster smiling solemnly at him.

"Professor! Oh Professor Dumbledore! Is that really you? How can this be?"

The elderly headmaster smiled, "Harry, we are in a pensieve. Therefore, I am but a memory."

"But how is it that you can talk to me?"

"Ah, yes. I knew you would ask that. Well, this type of memory happens to be a _recording_, in Muggle terms. My memory self will answer to your most likely questions and will explain what you need to know."

Harry's face fell, "Oh, it was just… I was hoping it was really you."

"I know, Harry. But there is a Muggle saying, 'Death is not extinguishing the light, it is putting out the lamp, because the day, a new day has dawned.'"

Harry smiled sadly. Dumbledore continued, "Now I would like you to sit down. There is something that I need to tell you. Or show you, rather."

Dumbledore sighed and continued. "Within this pensieve, I will show you some rather shocking revelations that might eventually be something of use to you and to your friends. I will reveal them one by one; because there are some things that have to be taken slowly in order to be effective. To rush might be one of the greatest mistakes that one can ever make."

Harry nodded in understanding. Then Dumbledore said, "I know that you feel that you have to find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. And here I am to show you how."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy… I just can't help it! Don't worry, the next chapter's gonna come up soon. Thanks to, kikyou's-reincarnation, gonekrazy3000, KimKatNC1, X half blood prince x, Nlm2nd, tikzch and Lordheaven for reviewing, you are a great help for giving me more encouragement in writing this story.


	5. A New Path

Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes

By schizophrenic genius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, although I wish I did.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione know what is coming, and they are ready for it. The trio is setting off to a quest beyond Hogwarts with a goal beyond banishing Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and to see to a new age. Post HBP. Discoveries, mysteries, Dursley torture, romance, powers, Horcruxes, R.A.B., the Hogwarts four, Greek Gods, Merlin and suspense galore! HarryGinny, RonHermione.

Author's Note: Here goes the fifth chapter of my very first story. Thanks, thanks and thanks to all those who reviewed. I would have been sending you flowers if I could. To those who just read this story, please review!

A New Path

---------------

Then Dumbledore said, "I know that you feel that you have to find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. And here I am to show you how."

---------------

The scene changed as a bright white mist covered everything except Harry and Dumbledore. Harry saw the sadness in Dumbledore's features, even though he was just a memory.

The mist cleared up to reveal a fine house standing on a hilltop. Through the style, Harry estimated that the time was in the late eighteen-nineties. Two teens, one of them slightly taller, sat on the front porch. One of them had thick auburn hair, and the other smaller boy had inch-long brown hair. Harry supposed the first one was Dumbledore. He looked about sixteen years old and was hardly recognizable from the Headmaster. Just then, the slightly smaller boy who was probably Dumbledore's brother got pricked on the rose bush just behind them. The young Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered something, then the cut healed. Harry looked towards the Headmaster.

"We were home schooled right before the time of war, when there were no restrictions of underage wizardry as long as the parent or guardian watches over the child. I was able to do wand magic at the age of nine, while my brother, Aberforth, was a squib," Dumbledore said sadly.

The memory seemed to fast-forward like a Muggle tape, though still in the selfsame place. Suddenly, the sky blackened as the clouds congealed. Pellets of fire fell from the sky, and all hell broke loose. Dumbledore, still trying to protect his brother, pushed him towards the roof and cast a shield charm. It did not add any extra protection, and the roof did little to prevent the hail of fire from destroying it. A woman in her thirties, with thick auburn hair similar to Dumbledore's, ran through the front doors and hurriedly pulled the boys safe into the house. They ran across the hall, which was quickly corroding. The woman, probably their mother, pushed them under the marble stairs, and they waited as the house around them collapsed except for the marble staircase. There were a lot of fortifications made on that house, but it was not prepared for an attack like this.

When the hellish hail finally stopped, the three of them stood to see the house completely destroyed save for the marble staircase and the bathroom. They saw the hill burnt to a crisp, and the woods on one side still on fire. Young Dumbledore suddenly ran, followed by Aberforth and their mother. They headed towards the forest, where they saw the bodies of several men. Good men that he knew as his father's friends. His father's colleagues in the Triple Entente, whose goal it was to fight the monster called the Triple Alliance.

"Later on, I realized that I should stop this terrorism at all costs. The Alliance caused this very plague that hit us. Such a powerful curse had to be created by the hundreds of wizards. At the same time, the Alliance's air force was swarming Muggle London. There were bombs everywhere and that was why I came to know these Muggle terms. I was angry and I wanted them to pay for what they have caused my family. When my family fled to Scotland, I started to train myself to be able to face their leader. I also taught Aberforth some of the things that I have been learning. Though he is a Squib, he still had minimal magical abilities. My training helped me a lot when I faced the Alliance's killing machines, termed stormtroopers, led by Otto von Bismarck. A lot of them were Muggles, and a simple tickling charm rendered them incapable of fighting. Besides, the world needed a little more laughter," Dumbledore added, with twinkling in his eyes. Then he continued, "In the present war, however, this is not applicable because the 'killing machines' are now more predominantly wizards. Because of my training and the losses I have caused the Alliance, I was a wanted man. Still in my pursuit of weakening the Alliance's army, a group of stormtroopers found our family's hiding place, despite all the precautions. I arrived just in time to see my mother being tortured by electrical shock, at the same time, my brother on the floor bleeding and fighting for consciousness. I am going to show you, not because I would want to have your sympathy, but to show you the never-ending cycle of injustice."

The blanket of fog enveloped them once again, and Harry saw that they were in an underground stone chamber, with three small beds, a sink and a toilet, as well as table with a few chairs, all in a small apartment. In the middle of the room sat Dumbledore's mother, strapped to a chair with what looked like a pole with cackling electricity at its end being pointed at her. Its other end revealed a blond man in olive green uniform, wearing a harsh expression on his face. The mother's clothes were smoking at the holes, and its wearer looked every bit as tortured and worse. Her wand lay two feet away, with its wood splintered, revealing the unicorn hair within it.

Beside Harry, Dumbledore was putting a translation spell on him so that he would understand the torturer's strong German speech.

"Where were you?" the man in uniform asked the younger version of Dumbledore. "Answer me!"

Instead, Albus Dumbledore went to his brother, Aberforth and knelt beside him. He pulled out his wand and started cleaning his wounds.

"Answer me!" the soldier demanded, as he brought out his cackling pole towards Dumbledore. He only cast a Banishing Charm and that pole threw itself to the other end of the room. Done with Aberforth, Albus went to his mother, while the soldier stood there, shocked. As Albus knelt to examine his mother, his eyes grew wide in shock and anger, with a tear running down to his cheek.

"What have you done to her?"

The soldier stood stock-still yet shaking as Albus loomed over him and pointed his wand at his throat.

"I-it was an o-order, sir…"

"An order, which resulted in the DEATH of an innocent woman and the injury of another man!"

Nothing more was heard from the soldier, as Albus knocked him unconscious, shrank him, and put him in a jar that he conjured. He apparated to the "no man's land". That was what as many people called it. It was an abyss of death, the center of the battle between the French and the German soldiers.

"It seems that you are yet to know the feeling of losing everything you have. Perhaps now is the time to create the memory of it," Albus said, menacingly, as he enlarged the man.

"Don't leave me here! Please! Don't let me die like this!"

"I'm giving you a chance that you never deserved. A chance to feel the terror you have inflicted on many innocents, as well as a chance to escape. _Do _make the best out of it," said Albus, as he turned away, barely missing a gunshot fired by Merlin-knows-who.

The memory ended with a blank white mist, leaving only the older Dumbledore in Harry's line of sight. The old man's face was filled with remorse mixed with resolution. Then Dumbledore spoke, "As you can see, Harry, though I have not directly killed the man, I led him to his death, because he followed an order that destroyed my family. The longer I thought about it, the more I realized that there was no satisfaction to be derived from revenge. There is only the resolve of a better future to deal with the tragedies of the past. Therefore, the motives of an action should not be for personal gain, but for the good of many. Harry, we now both know that we are fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters not because we have to, but because we want to. Now why do you want to vanquish this self-stylized Dark Lord? Do you want to finish Voldemort because you want to exact vengeance upon him, or do you want to make a better future for the wizarding world? Think about it, and come back here after five days. I should think that there are a lot of things for you to think about, and three days is a short time for you to do so. To get out of this pensieve, just think of ascending, like pushing off from a broomstick. That will do. Farewell, Harry."

---------------

Harry sat in an overstuffed chair by the fire. He had been thinking about what Dumbledore just revealed to him. It was rather overwhelming to find out what Dumbledore's life was like before Hogwarts. He never knew the trials that his former Headmaster had to face. Thinking about it, Harry realized that the two of them were very similar. Both Harry and Dumbledore were put upon an unwanted situation where they both had to fight for their lives and the lives of others, and eventually learn from them. Harry was rather disappointed that Dumbledore didn't really show him how this was supposed to help him find the Horcruxes. Maybe it did, but he just didn't understand. Maybe Dumbledore will show me in our next meeting, thought Harry. Just then, Aviora swooped into the room, singing soothing tunes. Harry smiled.

"Hey, Aviora, had a good night's sleep?"

The phoenix twittered an agreement. Sunlight shone through the French windows that Harry was looking through. On closer scrutiny, Harry saw Hedwig and Pig coming towards them. After letting them in and taking their letters, Harry yelled, "Hermione! Ron! Ginny! Come here!"

"Coming!" Hermione yelled from a door to his right. Ron walked in, bleary eyed, while Ginny got into the common room looking bright and fresh.

Ron asked, "Whatsit tha' made you wake us up so early, Harry?"

"It's the wedding invitation from Fleur and Bill. I thought you guys would want to open it together for the dramatic effect," said Harry, a smirk coming from his lips. He passed three gold embossed letters to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They opened the scroll-like letters and were startled to hear a song being sung in a shrilly voice-…

_Is this the little girl I carried?_

_Is this the little boy I played?_

_I don't remember growing older_

_Day by day._

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Swiftly fly the years_

_One season following another_

_Laden with happiness – _

At that moment, Ginny raised her wand and yelled, _"Silencio!"_ When they looked around, Ron was rolling on the floor, laughing. Hermione was half-laughing and half-serious. Harry was speechless.

"How could they put such a song right at the moment we opened it? It would have been much more appropriate when we have been crying and all," said Ginny, looking annoyed.

"Must have been Fleur's idea," said Ron.

"Well, let's open it now," said Hermione.

The letter was silent by now, thanks to Ginny's silencing charm. The golden edged parchment flew out amidst golden sparkles. They read:

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur and Molly Weasley _and _Mr. and Mrs. Renee and Genevieve dela Coeur

_Present and invite you to_

The William Weasley and Fleur dela Coeur Matrimonial Ceremony

_To be held at the Celestial Palace in Donalbain_

_The fifth of August_

_Five o' clock in the afternoon_

_Life and love are so alike_

_That they bond continually._

_I choose to share my love with thee._

_To make thee my life eternally._

Hermione and Ginny both sighed an, "Aww…" Ron raised his eyebrows as high as any eyebrow could go, while Harry was grinning lopsidedly.

--------------

After eating their lunch, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron packed away everything. Harry put everything he had in his new magical trunk from Ron and Hermione, and then he shrunk it. With a shock, he realized that he could use magic anywhere freely, because he was now seventeen. After deactivating most of the spells with a few _"Finite Incantatum's,"_ nothing was left of their temporary home. Everything became Harry's room as it was before. They were all planning to come to the Burrow to stay there before the wedding. There they would continue their research and practice, and for Harry's case, his visits to Dumbledore's pensieve. The Weasley family at the Burrow was already informed by Ginny, who sent a letter to them earlier, along with their "We're okay" letter. When they were ready, all four of them went downstairs, where the Dursleys were all sitting on the sofa, watching television. Ginny felt that this departure wasn't going to go in high spirits.

Harry was half-hearted to say goodbye to the Dursleys, those who made the first ten years of his life miserable. These people made his life in Privet Drive hell. However, there may still be a chance to change it before he leaves them forever. He didn't want to have bitter memories of them all his life. So Harry said sadly, "Goodbye, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

All three of the Dursleys turned around. Uncle Vernon stood up and growled, "So you finally decided to get out of our territory, eh?"

Aunt Petunia took his arm and gave him a look that clearly told him to settle down. She said, with all calmness, "So, this is goodbye now, isn't it, Harry James Potter?"

"Oh yes, Aunt Petunia. And this will likely be our last goodbye."

"I suppose I can count on you to leave and never come back. It would make such a nice change to not have you in the house," his aunt said coldly.

Hermione tried to step in but Harry stopped her and said, "Please don't, Hermione. This is between me and my so-called _family._"

Hermione stepped aside, respecting his wishes, but still had a frown on her face. She wished that the Dursleys would be civil, for once.

"Well then, I guess a little handshake would not hurt. That would be for the roof you placed over me, the minimal food you gave me, and the absolute zero fellowship that we shared," said Harry, just as coldly as his aunt. To everyone's amazement, Aunt Petunia reached out her hand, her expression softer.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said quietly, so that only she and Harry could hear. And if things could get any stranger, she gave him a hug. It was only a short one, but it was still a hug.

Dudley stared open-mouthed at Aunt Petunia, but he grudgingly shook Harry's hand. It was a tight grip, but Harry tightened his hand back. Dudley let go, massaging his hand. Some things never really change.

Uncle Vernon went next. He said, "Because this is the last time we are seeing each other, boy, I must say, 'Good luck!'" He shook Harry's hand.

Harry muttered, "Thanks," before they parted.

Then everybody stood back. Ginny held on to Harry's arm. Then Harry said, "Goodbye, everyone." All the witches and wizards turned on the spot, and with a loud pop, vanished.

-------------

The four of them appeared the Weasley's kitchen. They called out if someone was home. Molly Weasley came forward to greet them. "Oh, you're finally here! Have you been eating well? Come and have a snack!"

They sat down on the wooden table, where they discussed the upcoming wedding.

"So are you excited about the upcoming wedding, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Not really, dear. It's quite hard to part with your son so that he will live away from you the rest of his life."

Silence.

Ginny changed the topic. "So Ron, Harry, when are you two taking your Apparition licenses?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked the Ministry yet," Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "So how did you four get here? From how I understand it, Hermione is the only one with a license, and no one could bring more than one person in Side-Along Apparition."

Harry and Ron shifted their feet and looked down.

Mrs. Weasley's voice came slowly and angrily, "Did you take advantage of the Ministry's _incapable _underage magic inspection?"

Uh oh…busted, Ron thought.

"Seeing as you two are not capable of answering, I can see that you broke the law. A law, which helps enforce the safety and security of the wizarding world! Therefore, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! NO FLYING, NO VISITS TO DIAGON ALLEY…which is was planning to give you, AND YOU WILL SPEND TIME EITHER CLEANING THE HOUSE OR STUDYING!"

"But…" Ron muttered.

"Do you still have an excuse, Ronald Weasley? In Apparating, you might have been splinched, or detected by the Ministry of Magic! Then you will have to be detained, put in public service or given a fine! I say that a little grounding is too light compared to that. Unless you want to make it heavier?"

"No mum!" Ron said quickly.

"Good. Go to you room."

The quartet ambled to Ron's room, with Harry and Ron looking somber. Harry was looking less somber, as he had worse. Besides, nobody ever grounded him before for the reason of fearing his safety. At least he learned something, like not to Apparate illegally. Well, he's not going to do it ever again, since his Apparition test was near, anyway. So he opened his trunk and reached for the shallowest pocket for some parchment and a quill. There he wrote a request for an Apparition test and license.

After sending the letter to the Ministry through Hedwig, Harry went to his friends. Hermione was reading a book, as always. Ron was still looking somber on his bed. Ginny went to her room to unpack a few things she was going to need in her stay. Their stay was only temporary, because their quest for the Horcruxes called for it. Lucky for her, as long as Harry, Ron, Hermione or any adult was with her in a house, she could use magic. The Ministry would think that the adult used magic instead of her.

--------------

Two days have passed since they came to the Burrow. From time to time, Fred and George went for a visit, as well as Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley presence was only seen during the early mornings and late nights. So only five of them were currently home. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry remained. Harry and Ron were spinning the garden gnomes so hard and fast that they reached an average of thirty yards upon releasing. Hermione watched them as she sat on a nearby tree with a book in her lap. Meanwhile, Ginny was flying around the backyard. She, who had been doing magic underage in Number 4, Privet Drive, had escaped from Mrs. Weasley's wrath. Ron and Harry were rather jealous. As Ginny landed, her robes caught on a twig and tore a small hole in it. She reached out her wand and muttered _"Reparo!" _Unfortunately for her, Mrs. Weasley caught her and went outside.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Oh great, I'm grounded, thought Ginny.

"You perfectly well know that you are underage! Or do you, like those two boys, think that you can skirt past the Ministry?"

Ginny stood silently but inwardly she thought that she was totally doomed.

"Well, then, consider yourself joining the boys in studying, cleaning the house and other things that say you're grounded! You know the drill. Get to the garden and start removing the gnomes!"

There are just some things that don't last forever…

---------------

Around midday, Hermione called all four of them to Ginny's room, where she was sleeping. "Hey, look, I found something that might help!"

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron.

There was a sparkle in her eyes when she spoke, "What do you think of becoming Animagi?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she said, "Hermione, are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"That might help us, you know. I mean, there are some things that animals can do that we can't," Harry said.

"But we have to register to do it legally," said Ron.

"Then we don't register," Harry said, among raised eyebrows. He continued, "We don't want to ruin our element of surprise."

Hermione nodded, "We will register when we are done with Voldemort. All we have to do is to keep it a secret."

"So what do we do to become Animagi?" asked Ron.

"Well, it says here to decide on what animal you will become. The animal is optional, but the larger you become, the harder it is to do. You will have to study your own anatomy as well as the animal's anatomy. It's rather hard, but there is no need to go into deep details, just the basics. Then there are three potions, one of which has to have the animal's DNA. The other is something like a recorder, which records the animal's properties into the body, as well as mixes it with the person's own properties, so that it becomes a unique animal in the same species. And the last is the one that helps the transformation. It makes it easier to visualize your own anatomy and the animal's anatomy. And it makes it possible to transform at will without a wand. Then, there is one charm to make these three potions harmonize, composed of fifty different wand movements and forty-eight different incantations. The rest is pure willpower," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Whoa, Hermione. That's… whoa," said Ron.

"You're right, Ron. No wonder the Marauders took years to do it," said Ginny.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with it if we want to become Animagi," Harry replied.

"Does it really have to be so hard?" Ron complained.

"Yeah, it does, unless you want to become a sponge. Their anatomy's not so hard, really," teased Hermione.

"Hey, I'm not going to be a sponge!"

"Well, what do you want to be then?"

"A great roaring lion!"

"How do we find a lion?" asked Harry. Then he said, "The only thing closest to a lion around here is Crookshanks."

"There's a forest half a mile away from here. Maybe we could find the animal we want there," said Ginny.

"But we're grounded, remember?" said Ron.

"A nice duplication charm will do."

"Wonderful. First we go to the forest looking for lions. Then I get myself a clone. What's next?"

The others rolled their eyes

-----------------

Author's Note: Yes! I'm finally finished with this long chapter. Actually, it's the longest I wrote yet! Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter, Young Phoenix, FireKaiKit, and gonekrazy3000, this is for you. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, click on the nice button at the bottom left of your screen and start reviewing. Or if you don't like it, review anyway.


	6. Marching Onwards

Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Horcruxes

By schizophrenic genius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, although I wish I did. I borrowed the idea of the clones from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. I also borrowed the idea of the DNA transfer from the Animorphs.

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione know what is coming, and they are ready for it. The trio is setting off to a quest beyond Hogwarts with a goal beyond banishing Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and to see to a new age. Post HBP. Discoveries, mysteries, Dursley torture, romance, powers, Horcruxes, R.A.B., the Hogwarts four, Greek Gods, Merlin and suspense galore! HarryGinny, RonHermione.

Author's Note: I would like – I mean _love -_ to thank those who gave me such nice, informative, constructive, and encouraging reviews. And I'm so, sooooo sorry that I was so late in putting up this chapter. My computer completely fizzed out, so I had to get it fixed. Sorry guys. And just for you to know, if I reply to your review, please don't take them as offensive, okay? That reply only wants to find out more information on how to improve my writing. Here goes the sixth chapter, I hope you like it. So go on, read and review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6

Marching Onwards

"Wonderful. First we go to the forest looking for lions. Then I get myself a clone. What's next?"

The others rolled their eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Looking for their animal DNA had to wait until after the wedding. For the others, they had nothing to do but to read or clean the house, but for Harry, it was time for his second visit to Dumbledore.

He took out the pensieve and plunged his head right into it. Harry felt the familiar tumbling sensation before he landed in Dumbledore's office, with the beloved former Professor Dumbledore sitting and smiling.

"Hello Harry. I trust you have given what I have revealed much thought. This period of time is necessary for you to be able to give proper attention to the new facts I gave you. Now, however, there are a lot of new things that I will need to talk to you about."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now on to business. Harry, I have a question for you. What do you think is Voldemort doing at the moment?"

Harry paused, then slowly said, "Probably terrorizing the wizarding world even more. Killing, torturing, gathering followers so that he can rule the world… and somehow looking for a way to become more immortal and powerful than he is now, if that's possible."

"Yes, Harry. Generally, this is what he does. Thousands of lives are affected. And millions more will be thrust in agony in the future, which already looks unwelcoming from a normal person's point of view. I regret to say that the tragedy that happened in your life was just the tip of the iceberg. So, here we are, settled in this pensieve, to discuss the incoming defeat of the so-called Lord Voldemort with methods that are hardly possible for any normal wizard, but possible for you, Harry. And that's not because of a small prophecy, but for the man that you have always been."

"I don't understand."

Dumbledore sighed. From the look on his face, Harry knew he was going to sit there for quite a while.

"Harry, what happens when a strong acid mixes with a strong base?"

"Er, they explode?" Harry didn't know where this was going. He wasn't there for a Chemistry lesson, anyway.

"Yes, they do. Think of acid as evil, and base as good. Think of them literally. These two things will neutralize each other, making quite an explosion in the process."

Then it dawned on Harry. The only way to destroy Voldemort was to kill him with his equal and opposite self. Then the situation was clear. Harry, at the risk of his own life, will have to kill Voldemort in a great big explosion. Great, a suicide mission, he thought.

"But, you, Harry, need not do it the hard way of simply destroying yourself along with him," Dumbledore said empathically.

"Huh? How?"

Dumbldore seemed to pull out a small dark blue cube the size of a ping-pong ball out of thin air. "See this? This is what the Greeks call the Cube of Light. It amplifies and stores the positive energy of the bearer. In other words, it is a container for good intentions and deeds. I used it to defeat Grindlewald many years ago. Now it is yours."

Harry gaped. "How do I use it?"

"You will know when the time has come. The same thing happened to me."

"Uh, thanks, professor."

"You're welcome, Harry. But really, you should thank Aristotle too, he's the one who made it," Dumbledore said, chuckling. "Before we depart, I would like to tell you about a barman who you might have seen before at Hog's Head. He is my brother, Harry. Aberforth Dumbledore may not be the cheeriest of people, but I trust that he might be able to help you in your quest."

"I'll look for him, sir."

"And one last thing, Harry," Dumbledore said with a pause. "Thank you for being my student, Harry. But best of all, for being my comrade and friend," Dumbledore spoke with a tear in his eye.

"Thank you, professor, for being a great friend, and for being my grandfather."

And Harry tumbled out of the pensieve, teary-eyed, with the Cube of Light clutched tightly in his fist.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before they knew it, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all whizzing away by Portkey along with the rest of the Weasleys. They landed hard on the bottom of the hill, knees wobbling. Brushing away grass from their dress robes, they marched up to the top of the hill, where they found an elegant altar, with several plush chairs lined before it. Nobody was there, except for Bill, and of course, the hired caterers and managers. They seemed to arrive rather early.

Mrs. Weasley gave Bill a big hug. "Oh Bill! I can't believe you're getting married. It seemed only yesterday when you first went to grade school. You wouldn't let go of my leg…"

"Mum…," Bill said pleadingly. "Oh hi, Dad! Hi everyone! Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ginny said sweetly.

"Yeah," said George, "How could we miss seeing our big brother walk out of the peace of bachelorship?"

"And enter the doom of husbandry?" added Fred.

"George, Fred, behave yourselves," Mrs. Weasley said reprovingly.

"Yes, mum," they said together in a monotone.

Charlie laughed, "Some things never change…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

People arrived within the next hour. Fleur's mother, who arrived there teary-eyed, went straight to Bill to congratulate him, while Mr. Dela Cour went there with a simple handshake. All of Bill's Hogwarts friends were there, along with five of his work colleagues. Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout and Sinistra were there too. Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg surprisingly went together. Remus Lupin entered serenely, while Tonks bumped into the angel figurine at the entrance, both of them holding hands. Harry was pleased to see that Bill invited a lot of Gryffindors. Most of the guests in Fleur's side of the family were blonde. Harry also saw a few of the Beauxbaton girls at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament enter.

The ceremony started, and a wizened priest who looked surprisingly like a young Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the altar, as church bells rang. A gold and white carriage pulled by Abraxan horses flew down to a stop, as Fleur magically flew down from the carriage to the aisle. She glided towards the altar to Bill. And the priest said, "We are all here to celebrate the union between Mr. William Weasley and Ms. Fleur Dela Cour…"

The whole ceremony seemed to feel like a normal Muggle ceremony, with the readings and the Gospels, but suddenly, things took a different turn.

The priest said, "Do you, Bill Weasley, accept Fleur Dela Cour as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Bill and Fleur were holding hands, and from out of thin air flew several golden wisps to bind their hands together. An Unbreakable Vow.

"Do you, Fleur Dela Cour, accept Bill Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

The same thing happened again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

A golden glow spread from their hands to their entire bodies.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Fleur and Bill leaned and kissed, hesitantly at first, proudly the next. Bill's siblings cheered, while Mrs. Weasley was crying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clones are stupid. Their IQ is probably just 5 or less. At least, that's what Ronald Weasley and his friends learned when they made their own clones that 6th of August.

Using clones was their plan to get around the great watching eyes of Mrs. Weasley and get out of the house so that they could gather the DNA of their desired species to become Animagi. Too bad their clones would portray them as complete idiots.

"How in the bloody world are we supposed to make this work?" Ron gasped, totally frustrated.

"Well, we've got to make the best out of the three sentences that they can memorize," Hermione said as she tried to ease the tension.

Exact copies of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood before them with blank expressions on their faces.

"I've already worked out mine," said Hermione. She turned directly to her clone and spoke, "Yes, of course."

"Yes, of course," the clone copied.

"I don't really think so."

"I don't really think so."

"Cleaning the house and studying are very relaxing."

"Cleaning the house and studying are very relaxing."

These three sentences served as a yes, a no, and something to break a pause. It was good, but not very reliable. But they just had no choice but to depend on the clones. As the rest of them programmed their clones for the sentences of their choice, they went off to look for the appropriate animals they needed to become.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were already two hours in the forest. So far, the only things they have found were squirrels, foxes, skunks, fawns and insects. A few of them may have been nice, but none of them were fit for battle, nor were they close to the animals the four were looking for.

"Jeez, Ron, I think you will have to stick to spiders at this rate," said Ginny.

"Very funny, Ginny. But it's true, there's nothing here. We need magical creatures, not ordinary ones, if we want to stand a chance," said Ron.

"We'll just keeping looking," Hermione said firmly.

"Yeah, it wouldn't do to just waste all our plans anyway," said Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley finished cooking up lunch (that's twelve noon). She called, "Children! Lunch is ready!"

"Yes, of course!" came the voice of Hermione's clone.

"Sure thing!" said Ginny's clone.

The four clones went to the kitchen. When they all started to eat, Mrs. Weasley asked, "So what have the four of you been doing this morning?"

Harry's clone answered, "I wrote a letter to the Ministry to confirm my Apparition test with Ron."

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. You two had better pass it this time, especially you, Ron."

"Yeah, okay," the Ron's clone droned.

"So about you, girls? What did you do this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I've been reading on Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny's clone said.

"Cleaning the house and studying are very relaxing," said Hermione's clone.

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly taken aback but she changed her expression and smiled. She said, "Well that's wonderful! I'm glad you took the bright side of things."

"Yes, of course!" said Hermione's clone in a seemingly arrogant tone.

"Sure thing!"

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

So far they weren't in trouble. Not yet, anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three hours inside the forest, and the four still didn't find anything. There were barely any animals, and the area of the forest was hardly much to walk through. They hit the other side of the forest quickly, so they took off in another direction. This was done not just once, but several times already.

"Look, there is nothing here. We better head back home. Maybe we could use Aviora or something," said Ginny.

"No, there has to be something. We can't all do Aviora. An animal has to be used for an Animagus potion only once, or it won't be as effective," said Harry.

"Well, we can only find something worth finding in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Yeah. Too bad we can't go there," said Hermione.

"No, wait…we CAN go there!" said Harry.

"Harry, are you serious?" said Ron.

"Yeah! All we have to do is to Apparate!"

"Well, he _does _have a point…" Ginny said.

"But it's dangerous! There are Acromantulas, Centaurs, Giants, Werewolves, and who knows what else?" said Hermione.

"If we can get in trouble, we can all just escape and Apparate! Actually, I'd prefer it if I go alone, so that you're all a hundred percent safe. There's no other way but go in there myself. And if I don't go, how am I supposed to fight if I don't have any weapons? I just have to go… alone!" Harry said.

"Are you forgetting, Harry Potter, that we're your friends?" said Ginny with a fierce, blazing look on her face. "Are you forgetting that we're here for you? No, we're coming with you. We are going to get ourselves our animal DNA's along with you. We're going to fight along-side you. And we're going to kick Voldie's ass with you. And after that, we'll get a life with you. Ready or not, Potter, we're sticking right _with you_. Your suicidal mission may be fine by you, but it's not fine by me. You should respect that." she finished, her finger pointing at his chest accusingly the way Mrs. Weasley often did to Fred and George.

"I – I'm sorry, Ginny."

"I know. But I want to thank you for being such a good friend… and boyfriend," said Ginny.

The two of them hugged each other tightly, not letting go for five minutes. Both of them understood what is to come, and they are ready to face it together. When they finally released each other, Ron said, "So this means we're going to the Forbidden Forest, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid it does, Ron. I'm afraid it does." said Hermione.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They apparated to the Forbidden Forest, producing loud pops. Ginny did Side-Along apparition with Harry. It was three in the afternoon. Suddenly, Harry heard the "clip-clop" of hooves. He turned around. Thestrals. Perfect.

"Hey, Ron, look!" said Harry.

Ron looked taken aback. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you can't see them," Harry murmured apologetically.

"No… Actually, I think I can. Those weird skeletal horse things? Are they the ones I'm supposed to be seeing?"

Harry looked up, and replied, "Yeah! You can see them? How about you, Hermione, Ginny?"

"Uhuh. We can see them too."

"Oh." The mood suddenly became gloomy, all of them being reminded of the dreadful day when Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts.

"This thestral looks okay. Come on. Let's get this thestral's DNA, and finish soon," Hermione said.

Harry approached the thestral. Hermione conjured a medium-sized jam jar for him. He was afraid that the thestral would kick him in the chest or something. The Muggle news about Christopher Reeve's horse accident was enough to make him paranoid about offending the thing. However, the thestral seemed to sense the importance of the situation, and became stiff enough for Harry to pluck one of its tail hairs. Successful, Harry put the hairs inside the jar.

Suddenly, Ron spoke up, "Hey guys, what about the Basilisk? I mean, its skin still has its DNA doesn't it? Maybe we could become a Basilisk animagus?"

"Not a bad idea, Ron. We could actually come and go as we please into the Chamber of Secrets. The snake skin would still contain the DNA, but it would be very dangerous. Would the basilisk turn off the ability to kill with a stare whenever it pleases? Or does it have to go around with its eyes closed if it doesn't want to kill?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe we could get its DNA when we have time," said Ginny.

Soon later, they encountered a unicorn. Unicorns are incredibly fast, and their horns are made of pure magic. The four of them went to grab one of its tail hairs, but it was just too fast.

"How did Ollivander do this sort of thing?" Ginny asked, extremely exasperated.

"I dunno. But I think you and Hermione should go first. Unicorns like girls better," said Harry.

After thirty minutes of giving chase, Hermione and Ginny finally managed to pluck one of its tail feathers. By that time, they already tried luring it with conjured carrots, banging a gong, using a net, and other stuff. What had finally stopped it from running was when Hermione had the sense to conjure a wooden fence right in front of it. They went back to Harry and Ron, their hair filled with twigs and a few scratches on their robes.

Hermione grumbled, "Stop laughing, you two. We did all the dirty work."

"I never realized it was this hard to capture a unicorn," Ginny said.

"Well -," Ron said, but was interrupted by a sound. "What's that?"

It sounded like something was close behind them. Or someone.

"Whose there?" Harry called.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Couldn't help it. And I'm sorry for being so late. Again. My computer hopelessly crashed so I had to get it fixed.


End file.
